


Finger Foods

by Lyssa87



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa87/pseuds/Lyssa87
Summary: For another completely different take on it, Magnus and Alec are their canon ages.  Magnus will always be "the son of Asmodeus" no matter his age.So centuries old Magnus gets a three year old Shadowhunter "guardian" thrust upon him at the end of the Uprising.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26
Collections: The warlock's guardian





	Finger Foods

Magnus Bane did not know how this had become his life.

Catarina, the traitor, was merrily smirking at him from the couch on the other side of the coffee table.

And to his right—

"Magnus, eat," came the high-pitched, yet somehow still utterly serious voice of the tiny toddler next to him. A cracker was being held out with the expectation that Magnus would take it. A terrible expectation which was legitimately founded on the fact that Magnus had already accepted and eaten five carrot sticks, a celery stick dipped in peanut butter (and Magnus was blessing magic for escaping that without getting peanut butter everywhere), and another three crackers. He tried again to get his companion to take a bite instead.

"Alexander, why don't you try it? I've eaten enough now," as calmly and patiently as he could manage while being railroaded by a Nephilim toddler to the overt amusement of one of his best friends. At least it was only Catarina this time. The last time, she and Ragnor had _both_ been present. And that had been before Cat took pity on him and gave him the hint that he could try having "finger food" out instead of an actual meal.

"Magnus, eat," Alexander insisted. His little hand pushed the cracker closer to Magnus's mouth, as if sheer proximity would be enough to convince Magnus to take a bite.

Magnus relented, eating the cracker, and Alexander's eyes lit up with joy. Before he could grasp for something else, Magnus managed to snatch a carrot stick off of the platter and held it in front of Alexander's face, saying, "It's your turn now, Alexander. You haven't eaten yet."

Alexander shook his head stubbornly. "Catina eat," he said, looking across at Catarina. And why did Magnus take such joy in the fact that Alexander had persisted in learning how to say 'Magnus' correctly, but still got 'Catarina' wrong? It really made no sense.

Catarina interrupted his thoughts before they could spiral further, stating, "I'm fine, Alexander, see? I've been eating," while making an expansive gesture at her own plate of finger foods. True to her words, it was clearly missing a good bit of the food that had initially been on it, though Magnus was willing to bet that Cat had banished some of it since he hadn't seen her consume that much. Then again, Alexander had been taking up a good bit of his focus, so it was possible he missed her eating it. Alexander gave her an evaluating stare, trying to decide if he would trust that she'd eaten or not, before finally nodding and turning back to Magnus.

"See, Alexander? We've both been eating, so you need to now," Magnus said, doing his best to sound both reasonable and coaxing. Alexander smiled at him, reaching out to grab Magnus's hand holding the carrot stick, and pulled it closer until he could take a bite, and Magnus's smile automatically widened in response.

When the Clave made the announcement that "the son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood shall look after the son of Asmodeus. It takes a monster to tame a monster," Magnus hadn't known what to expect. That his life now included a tiny toddler determined to take care of him was a fact, but it wasn't something he ever could have planned for. At the same time, he wasn't sure he'd ever want to change it, his friends all laughing at him or not.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not become the start of a series; I have a few other thoughts in/on this universe, but there's enough disconnect between scenes that it wouldn't form one coherent whole work.


End file.
